prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS46
"Hangeki! Akudaikān kyōi no chikara!" is the 46th episode of the season Futari wa Precure Splash Star. Synopsis Michiru and Kaoru know, that one day they will vanish like the snow, and decided to go to Dark Fall to defeat Akudaikan. They went to Panpakapan, to say goodbye. They kept saying, that they will return. They dropped by, and promissed Minori to go on another sketching trip. Saki and Mai noticed, that Michiru and Kaoru were trying to say something. Later, the 2 prepared to go to Dark Fall, when Saki and Mai followed and stopped them. Michiru and Kaoru kept saying, that they will return with Carafe, because they know Dark Fall like their backs, but Mai refused to let them go. She said, that last time they disappeared, their desks vanished from school and nobody remembered them. They don't want to go through this again. Kaoru said, that they will die if Akudaikaan uses his powers, but they didn't care. Korone said, that they have to combine their powers. Kaoru said, that she doesn't want to make Minori sad, and Saki said, that she is important for her too. Then they agreed to go. Everyone left. Princess Filia reminded them, that if they combine their powers, a great power will be born. They went in, as Flappy and Choppy felt spiritual presence. All 4 went to this direction, and saw Fairy Carafe is open place. They knew it's trap, but they couldn't sense Goyan's presence anywhere. They went in, when Goyan grabbed Michiru. Rest of the group pulled her out, but Goyan appeared, grabbing Carafe. Then they appeared before Akudaikaan. He attacked Michiru and Kaoru, and Saki with Mai tansformed to Bright and Windy. Akudaikaan attacked them too, but they formed a shield together. Akudaikaan used more power, breaking the shield. He was stronger, but Bright and Windy didn't gave up. He said, that Michiru and Kaoru exist only to destroy life, that is so fragila and not worthy to be. Bright and Windy said, that he created life - he created Michiru and Kaoru. Akudaikaan got really angry, saying, that he created them only to serve him, and everyone ran away, as he started destroying Dark Fall too. After everyone got up from the ruins, He got up angrier than ever. Bright and Windy tried attacking, but Akudaikaan was stronger. Then Moop and Fuup gave them Spiral RIng Set. They used Wind and Moon powers, and then Spiral Star Splash. It was powerful, but Akudaikaan was stronger. It repelled the move, but Michiru and Kaoru protected Bright and Windy. The 2 joined her, but Akudaikaan was stronger. He destroyed the shield 4 girls made with ease and was laughing wickedly. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Akudaikan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes